All the right kinds of Wrong, and Murderous Lust
by Xuxinglovesdunny
Summary: The world of Monster Hunter is full of violent and generous Hunters, and There are those kinds of Hunter's that only desire more monsters blood to bath the ground in. And to kill a friend's brother, and maybe new found urge to be with a new member. Argo is the worst kind of hunter you'd never want to meet. Characters are Argo, Wraith, Jacob and Kaguya.


My Monster Hunter stories don't usually get good rating's because certain people complain about the name origins, or cultures that I put into them... But check this, it's FAN FICTION, meaning we created these stories out of our OWN ideas and are free to include different ideals to the Monster Hunter world, by free will of choice... I'm sure some PEOPLE will agree with these terms..

* * *

She was out picking some mushrooms in the Great Forest, when all of a sudden a squeal was heard, turning her head in the direction of the sound she saw a Bullfango go flying through the air and lands on it's back. Soon three male hunters emerged from the right entrance of the area, two of them were laughing at the creatures torment. Upon further inspection of the Bullfango she noticed an arrow protruding from his skull.

"Stupid animal, should've just ignored that we killed it's baby, then MAYBE it'd be better off!" laughed the male dressed in Rathalos armor, she could tell he did not shoot it, for his weapon was a hammer that resembled an ax, looked to be made with hermiter parts.

"I never wanted to waste my arrows on a goddamned Bull dumbo..." laughed the second man.

She looked over at the second male and his armor was that of the Tigrex, and it was apparent that he withheld the bow that fired the arrow at the poor creature.

"HEY! You aren't supposed to kill for fun! That's against the law of the hunters!" she shouted, knowing fool well she should've kept her mouth shut. These guys looked like trouble.

"You have a problem, wench?" asked the second male.

She stomped her foot into the dirt and raised her voice to him "I'll not have you calling me such a biased name, you arrogant ass!"

The first guy laughed at her, "Bitch, should learn her place..." he walked over to her and back-handed her, knocking her to the ground. The third man was just standing their watching the squirming Bullfango...when he decided to approach the beast to be pitied and with his bow gun in hand he lowered to the beast's head and spoke

"Rest in peace, Monster, know that you die to end your misery..."

The Bullfango's struggle with life ended, by the bullet fired from the man's bow gun. Then his attention was drawn to the girl, as she had cried out earlier.

"Did you hurt her? Argo did you?" He was addressing the first man.

"So what if I did? She needed to learn her place, and also keep out of our business!"

"Men never hit a woman, no matter the reason, Argo are you really that much of a brute?" asked the man.

"Jacob shut the hell up, the reason that your even hanging out with us is because your Wraith's bro.. otherwise I'd beat your ass into the dirt then leave you for dead!"

"Hey, Argo don't insult my bro like that, geeze. Your really an asshole, and beside's that woman is out cold!" he said pointing down at Argo's feet.

"Ahh.. I guess she is.. Well we can't let this pretty little thing stay out here, she might get eaten." he smirked.

* * *

The campsite they had was set up near the cavern in the center of the Great Forest, they had killed the loprey and genprey that had inhabited it before them.

Wraith was carrying the woman over his shoulder, and talking with his brother.

"Jacob... you, well from what I think, You should go join another Hunters group. You and Argo are seriously gonna kill each other one day... or actually he might just up and kill you during a hunt and call it an accident!"

"I'll be fine Wraith, he's all talk anyways... the only thing I'd believe is his hatred to the Monsters, then his own kind." said Jacob.

"...And beside's I only joined the group because you asked me to... I didn't up and Volunteer my services to his arrogant ass..."

Wraith laughed, "Man ain't that the truth!, anyways, what are we gonna tell this woman when she wakes up? I'm sure she's not gonna be happy to see us... Or Argo for that matter. He just gave us a bad rap, by beating her for speaking out about the Bull- " a foot smacked Wraith in the face knocking him down, then a fist punched his shoulder. The woman had not stayed out long..

"Get that bitch! Jacob you dumb ass, stop her! If she gets away she'll tell the Guild about me!" Argo screamed as Jacob helped his brother back to his feet.

"BOTH OF YOU, CATCH HER!" Argo was furious... which was actually pretty normal, since trouble-makers didn't like getting tattled on.

The woman screamed at them "Leave me alone, just let me go. I'm not gonna say anything, I just want to go home!" she was running as fast as her feet would take her, but Wraith and Jacob were quickly upon her. She slid to a halt and climbed up the nearest tree, which lead to a small rock formation sticking out from the hill nearby. Jacob launched himself up the tree and hollered

"Stop, Your only making this harder on yourself! We will find you, even if you get away!" He grabbed onto her ankle, but she reacted faster then he anticipated and her foot slammed into his face, causing him to fall onto his brother.

Suddenly a loud bang echoed through the forest and the woman feeling a sharp pain in her back, fell from the tree, she landed onto her back, she lifted her head ever so slightly and looked towards the direction that the sound had come from. She saw Argo approaching her, his eyes where the coldest steel grey she'd ever seen, this man had the deadest eyes, they appeared to hold so much pain... But at the moment she believed that she was the one in pain now!

Argo reloaded Jacob's bow gun, with Non piercing ammo this time, he added a Traq shot. and pointed the barrel of the gun at her face. the last thing she remembered was a smile curving his lips, as he pulled onto the trigger, firing the shot point blank into her face. She inhaled the noxious gas from the shot fully and was out again.


End file.
